1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article-holding box, and more particularly to a corner structure of the article-holding box.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art corner structure of the article-holding box comprises one end of a side plate 10, one end of another side plate 11, a folded edge 12 of the one end of the side plate 10, a lashing member 13, and a plurality of rivets 14. The two adjoining ends of the two side plates 10 and 11 are held together by the lashing piece 13 in conjunction with the rivets 14. In general, the article-holding box has four corners. In light of the structural complexity of the prior art corner structure, the prior art article-holding box is not cost-effective at best.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an article-holding box with four corner structures which are simple in construction and are cost-effective.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a corner structure comprising two adjoining ends of two side plates of the box. The adjoining ends are provided with means to fasten together the two adjoining ends.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.